This invention relates to a container for storing toiletry items.
The typical bathroom in a private home contains a conventional toilet bowl fixture. Various consumer products are used in conjunction with the toilet bowl fixture, including toilet paper and feminine hygiene products (tampons and sanitary napkins). Women often prefer to place their feminine hygiene products in a discreet location.
Feminine hygiene products are conventionally packaged in boxes made of thin cardboard or in bags made of thin plastic film. The packages are labeled in bold colors and graphics. The bold packaging might be considered desirable in advertising and for display in stores but is not conducive to discreet storage near the toilet bowl fixture. The bags made of thin plastic film are particularly inconvenient because the contents readily fall from the bag and are scattered over the floor of the bathroom. Consequently, many women opt to store their feminine hygiene products away from the toilet bowl, for example in a bathroom cabinet, even though this might be inconvenient.